


Trust Me?

by irisqod



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisqod/pseuds/irisqod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Trust me?” John guided Sherlock down onto his lap, so that he was being straddled by pale legs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Me?

After Sherlock’s return from the dead, he and John had finally admitted that there was something more between them than just a flat mate/colleague relationship. They loved each other, deeply.

There was lots of touching; that was easy. Neither man seemed capable of keeping his hands to himself. They held hands in cabs, rested hands on knees, draped arms around each other on the sofa, caressed cheeks and necks. John ran fingers through dark curls and Sherlock tried to smooth away John’s scar. 

There was lots of kissing, too. Sherlock and John would kiss for what seemed like hours. They would kiss till their cheeks and chins were chaffed from the other’s beard stubble. John liked to suck on Sherlock’s tongue and he had awoken one morning to find his tongue aching and bruised at the tip. There were love bites covering both men’s chests and shoulders. So many that they sometimes looked more like fighters than lovers.

John had taken to sleeping in Sherlock’s bedroom. Crawling naked into bed with another man was the most intimate thing Sherlock had ever done. They both enjoyed being nude in front of each other and would spend their free nights together that way. Sherlock loved being tangled up with his doctor, his soldier. 

The problem was neither of them had brought up the topic of “now what?”   
They knew they loved each other, and for Sherlock this was new. No one had mattered before John. They were like inexperienced, fumbling teenagers.

But, what now? What about sex? It had been weeks since they came to their senses about each other’s feelings. They both obviously wanted to take that next, intimate step. Sherlock had taken matters into his own hands, once, alone in John’s room while John away was at work. Having a wank in the shower before his shift at the A&E wasn’t enough for John. Something had to give. 

“John, I’ve never been that, intimate, with anyone.” Sherlock seemed embarrassed to let John in on this bit of news. “At school, there was another student, Victor, and we would do what you and I do now, but when he tried to push me farther, it was too much, and I stopped seeing him.” Sherlock wouldn’t meet John’s gaze.

“That’s the past, Sherlock. It’s now that matters. I love you. Do you trust me?” John took Sherlock’s hand and squeezed it. “I won’t push you to do anything that makes you uncomfortable.”

The first time John and Sherlock had tried, it scared both of them. They didn’t bring it up for several days after. Sherlock was quiet and John didn’t know what to say to him.

It had been a typical evening; no cases on so they had the evening free to continue their explorations. They’d gotten into bed and were kissing and grinding into each like teen agers. Sherlock was plastered back to front against John who had his arms wrapped around him. John tentatively grasped Sherlock’s hard cock and stroked. It was hot; he’d never touched another man’s penis in any sort of erotic way (he was a doctor for fuck’s sake, it’s not like he’d never touched one), and the heat coming from Sherlock’s cock took him by surprise. 

“Johhhn”, Sherlock sighed into the pillows. John took that as encouragement and did it again. Slide up, slide down. Slide up and pass fingers over the wet head and back down. 

“Johhhn,” Came Sherlock’s groaning sigh again. 

John had slid his own cock between Sherlock’s thighs and was thrusting in time with his stroking. Driving Sherlock into his hand as he drove himself between his legs.

He was a doctor for fuck’s sake, but he was an overly aroused one and he didn’t think. He lined up and tried to press into Sherlock from behind, and that brought everything to a halt. Sherlock was up off the bed like he’d never been there, his erection standing out from his body and visibly throbbing. He looked terrified. 

“Oh my God, Sherlock. I’m so sorry! That was so stupid of me. I didn’t think. I’m so sorry. Did I hurt you?” John got up and pulled Sherlock into a hug to reassure them both they were okay.

“Sit down” John brought Sherlock back to the bed and they lay back down. “Did I hurt you?”

“No, you just startled me a little.” He wiggled down in John’s embrace and went quiet. “Can we wait a little longer?” And that was the last they spoke of it.

John thought about the evening he’d tried to make love to Sherlock. He remembered what Sherlock had told him about his experience with Victor. John had promised he wouldn’t push Sherlock to do anything that made him uncomfortable, and then he went and did the exact opposite.

Stupid. I didn’t even ask him. I just went and tried to put my cock in him with out so much as a warning or “where’s the lube?”

Something else occurred to John about the way they’d had them selves positioned. Sherlock couldn’t see what was happening.

He couldn’t’ observe.

John resolved to try again.

“Sherlock, come over here.” John held out his hand. He was standing in the middle of the room where they’d shared their first kiss.

Sherlock went to John and let himself be held by his doctor.

“Trust me, love?” John looked up at his detective.

“Yes, of course.” 

“Good, I want to try again. I want to make love to you.” He toed out of his shoes and was unbuttoning his shirt and taking it off. His trousers and pants followed.

“May I undress you?” He had already begun to undo the buttons on Sherlock’s shirt. Sherlock nodded. John slid the fabric off of pale shoulders and arms and kissed his chest. His hands came to rest on Sherlock’s belt.

“Alright?”

Another nod. John undid the belt and pulled it free of the belt loops. He slid the zip down on the trousers and pushed them down Sherlock’s impossibly long legs. John untied each shoe and took them off, allowing him to get the trousers the rest of the way off.

“Still with me?” John wasn’t going to rush this time.

He stroked Sherlock’s skin with feather light touches. “God you’re gorgeous,”  
John leaned in and kissed Sherlock’s chest again. “You can touch me too, I want you to. I need you to.”

They both brushed kisses over shoulders and necks. Hands roving and re-mapping every curve, every dip, every angle. They worshipped each other.

“I love you.” John tugged Sherlock’s hand to guide him to Sherlock’s chair. John sat down and pulled the lean form of his love to him. He nuzzled his face into the warm skin below Sherlock’s navel, just above the line of dark hair. He could feel Sherlock getting hard against his chest.

“May I?” Sherlock looked hesitant. “Please, let me taste you.” He was resting his hands on Sherlock’s hips.

“Yes, alright, yes” he closed his eyes.

“No, leave them open. I want you to see, I want you to observe.” And John took Sherlock’s cock in his mouth. The heat he remembered was more evident now that Sherlock was in his mouth. Sherlock placed his hands on John’s shoulders and moaned. That made John smile as much as having a mouth full of consulting detective would allow.

John went slowly, sliding up the shaft and swirling his tongue around the head. He had his hands on Sherlock’s arse and pulled him farther into his mouth. This was more enjoyable than John thought it could be – he knew it felt good to have someone do this to him, but he never thought it would feel as good to do it to someone else. He stroked his own hard cock in time with his bobbing head. 

“Stop, please. John it’s too much.” John stopped. 

“Trust me?” John guided Sherlock down onto his lap, so that he was being straddled by pale legs.

John caressed the legs that pinned him to the chair, ran his hands around behind and smoothed them over the curve of Sherlock’s arse. He used his fingertips to tickle the cleft between the cheeks.

Sherlock jumped at the touch. John stopped and asked, “Trust me?” 

“Yes. I do.”

John said, “I want you. I want to be in you, will you let me?” John mentally crossed his fingers.

“Yes.” Sherlock bent and kissed John to seal the promise.

“Alright then.” John had tucked a small bottle of lube in the corner of the chair earlier and he got it out now. “Do you want me to explain what I’m doing?” John knew his detective was an information junkie, so he figured telling Sherlock exactly what going to happen next would help him relax.

“Yes, please. I’ve never done this. I trust you.”

John showed the bottle to Sherlock and flipped the cap open. He squeezed some of the lube onto his fingers. 

“I forgot this the first time, this will make it easier.” He warmed it up a bit and said, “I’m going to touch you and help you relax.” He ran his slick fingers from the base of Sherlock’s scrotum to his tailbone. When he passed over the puckered hole, Sherlock shivered.

“Too much?” John asked.

“No, do that again. Please”   
So John did. “Like this?” And he circled around the sensitive ring with one finger. Sherlock’s mouth was hanging open and his eyes were closed.

“Look at me, love. I want you to see.” He stroked Sherlock’s cock as he continued to explore with the fingers on his other hand.

Sherlock looked down and moaned, “oh god,” and thrust up into John’s hand at the sight.

“I’m going to open you up a little now, alright? It will feel intrusive at first, but I’ll go slow.”

Sherlock nodded and held John’s steady gaze.

“Just one finger, at first.” And John slipped a finger into Sherlock’s body. There was a little resistance, but he did what he promised and went slowly. He went all the way in to his last knuckle.

“How are you?” He wanted to hear from Sherlock that it was okay to proceed.

“Fine, that feels fine.” It was intrusive and intimate and he liked it because it was John.

John said, “I’m going to withdraw, slowly,” and Sherlock gasped as he did.

“Okay?”

“Oh, yes. Do that again?” John did and applied a little pressure to Sherlock’s prostate. Sherlock yelped.

“What was that? What did you do?” Sherlock pressed down onto John’s finger.

“That was your prostate. Was that too much too soon?” He didn’t want to rush and have Sherlock shut down on him.

“No, that was, that was just, surprising.” Sherlock was rocking on John’s lap.

“Want to try another finger?” 

“Yesss.”

John withdrew and pressed two fingers into Sherlock. Slowly.

“Yes?” John asked. Sherlock nodded and John brushed against his prostate again. And again.

“Oh, god.” Sherlock’s cock was leaking precome over John’s other hand and down into the curls of his pubic hair. He was still gazing at John with eyes that were getting a little glassy from the things John was doing to him. Sherlock continued to rock in John’s lap and press down on the fingers buried inside him.

John stopped stroking. “Are we good?”

“Yes.” 

“Just one more, do you think you can do one more?” John didn’t want to hurt Sherlock.

“Yesss.”

John withdrew again and added a little more of the lube. He circled around the more relaxed opening and pressed in with three fingers, letting Sherlock’s body draw him in.

Sherlock groaned and dropped his head onto John’s shoulder. “Johhhn…”

“Yes Sherlock? What do you want, what do you need me to do?”

“I want you. I want you in me.” He was grinding on John’s hand now. “I’ve thought about this for days. Please John, I’m ready.”

“Alright.” John took his hand away, added more of the lube and stroked his cock with it.

“We are going to go slower because this is important to me. I wanted you like this,” he indicated their position, “because you will have the control. I don’t want to hurt or scare you. I love you. Do you understand?”

Sherlock kissed John, probing with his tongue and nipping at John’s lips. He pulled away and said, “I understand. Thank you for understanding me, too.”

John pulled Sherlock forward a bit, lined up and pressed against Sherlock. Sherlock tensed a bit, but John stroked his cheek and told him, “You are in charge. Whenever you are ready. I won’t move unless you tell me to.”

“Alright.” Sherlock relaxed and slid down onto John, taking his time, watching John’s face. He got over the widest part of the ridge and stopped to let himself get used to the sensation of being filled. Again it was intrusive, and so intimate, but he loved it because it was John and John loved him. He trusted John.

Locking his gaze onto John’s, he slid the rest of the way down. John’s eyes got wide and his mouth dropped open.

“Oh God, Sherlock.” He knew that he shouldn’t move and it was making him want to move more, to thrust up into the heat of Sherlock’s body. He looked so cold all the time, but John knew better; there was so much heat under that pale skin.

Sherlock moved up and the friction made John cry out and grab Sherlock’s hips to slow him down. “Jesus,” he rasped, “Jesus Christ Sherlock.” He moved one hand to Sherlock’s chest, over his heart. “I love you.”

“Yesth, “ Sherlock lisped, “I love you too, John.” He started to move in earnest now that he was used to the feeling of John inside him. He experimented with different angles to try and get John’s cock to brush his prostate. Leaning back a little brought everything into line and he groaned. A deep rumbling sound that John could feel with his hand as well as hear.

“May I touch you?” John asked. He wanted to make sure this was a pleasurable for Sherlock as was possible.

“Oh, yes , please. Please.”

John curled his fingers around Sherlock and pumped his hand. His cock was hard and flushed and still leaking. The slippery friction of his hand around hard flesh and the slippery friction of his cock inside Sherlock’s body was bringing John close to climax. He could feel Sherlock’s pulse everywhere they were connected.

“Sherlock, I’m really close. I’m going to come. Soon.” He was staring up at Sherlock through squinted eyes.

“Fuuck yes.” Sherlock never swore and that was it for John. For some reason that sent him over the edge. He was lost. Sherlock told him, “Yes! Move, move. Come in me.” John thrust up with is hips and continued to pump Sherlock’s prick with his fist.

“God, Come with me Sherlock,” Sherlock let John take over and finish them both off. He came with a shout that wasn’t words or John’s name. It was just a raw animal sound that came from the middle of his chest. Semen spurted over John’s hand and splattered his chest. John could feel Sherlock spasm around him and he let go of his control. He came gripping Sherlock’s hip hard enough to leave marks. He added his own inarticulate howl to Sherlock’s.

Panting and covered in sweat, they looked at each other and smiled. They had gotten it right. This was their first time and it was perfect.


End file.
